The Doctor's Apprentice- Middle-Earth's Child
by Afaro
Summary: Ailsa Tyler is a 14 year old girl. The Doctor visits her one day, and takes her to Middle-Earth. Later she finds out she is a descendant of all the great Kings and Queens of Middle-Earth. (so, she shares her dna with elves, dwarves, hobbits and humans)
1. Chapter 1- The Doctor

The Doctor's Apprentice

Middle-Earth's Child

Chapter 1: The Doctor

It all began very long time ago; longer than anyone would remember. But there is one man who remembers it all. Nobody knows his name, but he calls himself the Doctor. He is the only remaining Time Lord. He has seen things some cannot even imagine. And he was here, on the day I was born. He waited outside of the hospital, waiting for me and my parents to come out. He stood by the side and looked at us, thinking about my future. I saw him, but I don't remember him. He told me this. Now, let's continue our story, shall we?

The day I met the Doctor... Let me think about it... Oh, yes! It was night. The stars were shining bright, and the Moon was full. I was sitting on the balcony, when I heard the buzzling sound. I knew that sound. I could recognise is anywhere. It was the sound of the TARDIS- the Doctor's time machine. I looked around, desperate to find it, to see it. And I saw it. It just stood there, in front of me, around 10ft further than me. The door opened, and the Doctor came out. He was quite a tall man, slim, with a messy hair and a bowtie and fez on his head. Like he was in a rush, he said :"Oh, come on, hurry up! We're going to be late!"

"Late for what?" I asked.

"Oh, for goodness sake, just come! We will be late for coronation of king Aragorn!"

He didn't need to tell me twice. I was already running into the TARDIS. All I took was my mobile phone.

Buzzing started as I entered the TARDIS. The Blue Box, as people used to call it, was bigger on the inside.

"I always wanted to say this: It is bigger on the inside!"

The doctor just smiled. "Yes, yes it is."


	2. Chapter 2- Unexpected Guests

Chapter 2- Unexpected Guests

Bilo Baggins heard some strange noise coming from outside. He couldn't leave the dwarves alone, for it would be seriously impolite, so he just acted like he heardd nothing. The noise was coming from the TARDIS.

"Come on, go get changed! You can't go out dressed like this!" The Doctor said, with obvious curiosity in his voice.

"Alright, but where is the wardrobe?" I asked nervously.

"Go straight ahead, then turn left, and then after 3 doors turn right and then left."

I did what the Doctor said, and I found myself in a huge wardrobe. I started looking for dresses and shoes. I found a tunic and tights, and some very nice boots. I looked like an elvish warrior, except I was as short as a hobbit.

I returned and saw the Doctor in his classic outfit.

"Are you not going to change?"

"Why would I? I won't be staying, you will!" He said, and he sounded like he was happy.

"Are you trying to say you're leaving me?" I yelled, a bit scared.

"Of course I'm not! But I am not supposed to be in this story, I should not interfere with it."

"Oh, and I should?"

"Well, yes! Ohcome on, don't look at me like that! I will always be near!"

I looked at him with relief. But what does he mean by saying I should be in the story...

We went out of the TARDIS and we knocked on a green round door. Bilbo opened the door. He looked very surprised. And worried. He already had 14 guests.

"I'm the Doctor, at your service!" The Doctor said and bowed.

"Bilbo Baggins, at yours!" Bilbo replied. "Please, come in!"

I was nervous, but I decided to go with the flow (maybe not the wisest thing I ever made...) "Ailsa Tyler, at your service!" I said as I gracefully bowed.

"Bilbo Baggins, at yours my lady!"

"Oh, please, master Baggins, no need to be so polite!" I said a bit flattered.

We entered the house, It was a really nice hobbit hole, bright and warm.

"And who is this? Gandalf, you didn't invite more guests, didn't you?" Thorin said, surprised and a it dissappointed to see us. We were unexpected guests.

I calmly said: "My king Thorin, King under the Mountain, son of Thror, son of Thrain, we do not come on purpose, we just wandered off the track and ended up here."

Thorin just looked at me. He was surprised to see such good manners.

"May I know your name, Travelers?"

"My name is Ailsa Tyler, and this is the Doctor, my king."

"Doctor who?" He asked confused.

The doctor replied: "Just the Doctor."

"And where were you going, Doctor, so you would end up here, in Shire?"

"Well, it's compicated, you see..." I interrupted him: "We were going to Laketown, my lord. My cousins live there. And the Doctor is just wandering around."

"I will stay here, in the Shire." the Doctor said.

"My king, would you please take me with you, just until we reach Laketown? I will not get into your way, I will help you whenever my help will be needed, and whenever I will be able to help!"

Thorin looked at me. He looked right in my eyes. I thought he is staring in my soul. Then he began to negotiate with the others wether I should come or not. Finally, after 5 minutes, he said: "Alright, you can come with us. But can you cook?"

"My lord, of course I can! Oh, thank you so much!"

Bilbo took me in for the night. And tomorrow, we were all ready, except for Bilbo, who slept late, We didn't want to wake him up, so we left a note:

 _Dear master Baggins,_

 _You were sleeping so tightly we didn't want to wake you up. Our journey will start at 10 o'clock at_ Lucky Horseshoe _pub._

 _Thorin & Co._

He was almost late, but he made it. So our adventure began.


End file.
